


Rough Ride

by nan



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Time, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Cain wasn't sure he could take it all but Reinhardtzar had faith.
Relationships: Cain/Reinhardtzar (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Rough Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).




End file.
